girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2010-12-22 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Time to Fix The Power, "eyurghhhh...." --Sleipnir O'Hara Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Ha! i knew id get it right eventually. Agathahetrodyne 04:27, December 22, 2010 (UTC) And Queenie Dingbot has turned out to be a fairly good deal so far, although, I don't think I would want to steal her. It's like my Pappy used to tell me, "Boy, never steal nothin' to work with. The Lord might bless it and will turn around and work ya to death. -- Billy Catringer 06:16, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Yikes, is Von Zinzer about to undergo a spark breakthrough? Brrokk 08:40, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Nah. He's just trying to be the best minion he can be. He's right about this particular job. Common sense and a little elbow grease is all it needs, but it would be an excruciating bore for his Mistress. Agatha owns him as much as she owns Queenie you know. One of 'em was born a minion, the othern was made a minion. --Billy Catringer 11:22, December 22, 2010 (UTC) The question of Moloch's status is part of the story. Expect to be surprised. If he were simply minion material he (and the authors) would not have made a big deal of protesting he was not. Moloch is a central part of the story and has more face time than even Gil. What we see in this page is he is growing. Both in confidence, initiative and responsibility. Better things are in store for him than just being a simple minion. --Rej ¤¤? 20:26, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed. I get the feel that he's becoming the of the lab circuit. Not by trying to make it as a normal scientist in a Spark-centric world, but by being the rare sane, competent person that doesn't get swept up in the rush of a Spark's enthusiasm like most minions, and is therefore able to keep a Spark from blowing herself up (because she was so super-focused on throwing that six-foot blade switch to activate the weather manipulator while cackling maniacally, that she forgot to unplug the toaster first, which could have resulted in a crisp and lightly browned region of Europa). Moloch is the perfect man for this job. As a mechanic his main concern will be getting it fixed. If the sparks got involved they would probably insist on taking it apart to see how it works and then begin arguing on how to "improve" it.Werewolfboy 22:15, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Finally. Someone is going to try to fix the power source. Question. If the castle drew all the power from the dyne and the power generator is down, why aren't we seeing any ? Mad Spark 02:39, December 23, 2010 (UTC) well to answer the question of side effects there have been a few , such as aggy not haveing enough power to fix Gil and Tarvek , so they had to improvise, all the power is whats left in those storage bottles near the generator, the castle has been running on them for the last eighteen years , and the torchmen seriously used a lot of that attacking the barons castle/airship. P.S, it wouldnt let me edit the wednesday page so i put it here . Agathahetrodyne 02:00, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page